Rogue Two
by Spartan036
Summary: AU. Ruby Rose is a Resistance soldier who is caught up in a scheme that deviates from the goals of the Resistance, the First Order is planning a weapons test and her sister, an blind Jedi, and a dark side user must find the plans to secure a victory for the Resistance but can they keep there group a secret to the Resistance as a whole?


Ruby Rose is busy playing with her X-wing toy and making sounds of blaster fire. The place she's in is a farm filled with lush crops and other food of any kind. Her mother is a scientist, a researcher in energy based technology that was used in the death star project. She never knew her father though she did say he was a great man. She lives with her sister also. Yang always wanted to be an X-wing pilot of the Resistance and looks up to Wedge Antilles and Poe Dameron who she finds handsome, the youngest pilot of the Resistance. But there planet, known as Urbis, is a planet in First Order territory though the organization doesn't really bother with them and just issue parades sometimes. A rural and beautiful planet regardless.

She gets up while having the X-wing in her hand and runs around the place. Ruby is joined by Yang who has a TIE fighter toy with her and makes blasting noises at her causing Ruby to motion the X-wing toy to do a barrel roll and fire at Yang causing her to make an explosion sound.

"Oh no! TIE-1, I'm going down!" Yang motions the TIE fighter toy to go down and makes a crash sound. Ruby makes a woosh sound past Yang who pulls out a star destroyer figure and makes an evil grin with Ruby having a fearful look on her face.

"Ah! I'm sorry I shot down one of your ships! It was an accident!" The two chase each other down while laughing. Inside the house is Summer Rose looking at the two and smiling warmly but sighs. She turns around to reveal Emerald Sustrai of the First Order science division and overseer of an upcoming weapons project. Summer has discovered a way to harvest a dark energy called quintessence and Emerald must know how to use it. For some odd reason, Emerald has come to visit Summer.

"Ms. Rose, you have found a way to harvest an energy that no one has ever harvested before. This is can do wonders for the First Order." Emerald said while sipping some tea. She is wearing a white admiral uniform and white cape.

"Emerald, as much as I respect you and the fact you and your father are my two most closest friends. But the First Order is a military junta and I feel they'll use my research for the wrong reasons." Summer replied.

"Ms. Rose, you can trust me. The First Order follows the Republic's proposal to the detente, this...thing of yours. Will be used for us to give more power the worlds the First Order took over. Its almost limitless also." Emerald countered.

"That's the thing. The First Order hails from the empire, it copies it. I can't just give my research to you." The redhead advised.

"That's the thing too. I'm not asking you to give your research...I'm here to say the First Order supports it." She replied.

"W-What?" Summer asks.

"I said the First Order supports it. We're backing you up." Emerald replied. Summer gulps.

"Is there any cost to it...?"

"No costs, we're financially backing you up that is all. So you don't owe us anything, in fact, we owe you everything after we rescued you when you got in trouble with Unkar back at Jakku." Emerald explained. Summer sighs.

"Fine then." Summer decided. Emerald activates her communicator.

"We're good. Send in the ships." Emerald ordered.

Orbiting the planet is a bunch of drop ships floating, inside them is equipment for Summer and a couple of stormtroopers led by captain Phasma and Kylo Ren. The ships fly towards the planet and breach the atmosphere while making a sound with Ruby and Yang turning to the source of it. The ships fly towards the Rose residence and land then opens there hatches. Heading outside is Emerald and Summer who is shocked that the First Order are giving her the equipment just like that. Troops carry the gadgets needed for Summer's research led by Kylo Ren. Ruby drops her stormtrooper action figure on the ground causing Ren to hear the drop and turn to her. He walks towards Ruby as Yang defends. Ruby looks at Ren's eyes, she sees nothingness. She heard stories of Kylo Ren and he's much more terrifying in person. Yang was always the brave one though, she defends Ruby from anything that can hurt her even the feared Kylo Ren himself. Yang curls her hand into a fist and is ready to attack Ren. He bends down and picks up the stormtrooper action figure and presents it to them. Ruby reaches to grab it so she can end this confrontation quickly but Yang grabs it first much to his surprise. He gets up while towering over them and walks towards Summer.

"Ms. Rose, thank you for your generosity. Your family will be financed by the First Order." Kylo informed. Summer has been debt for years prior to her research and worked as a scavenger but the fact the First Order is helping her and the debt will be paid, things are looking up to her now. She is speechless and only has a smile on her face of pure joy.

"I...I don't know how to thank you for this. This is-"

"You don't have to thank us for anything." Phasma interrupted before all the troops set up the equipment for her research. Ruby and Yang watch the troopers set things up while sitting on a bench in their backyard. Ruby watches in awe as they have all the cool things while Yang looks in anger and fear as Summer guides the three around the house.

* * *

Night falls on the Rose residence as Ruby is asleep in her room. Troopers are guarding the house while Summer works on her research. Yang sees that Ruby is now in deep sleep and heads outside. She walks in fury at the thought of working with the First Order, they are basically what remains of the empire and now Summer accepts them? She won't allow this! The First Order brings nothing but pain and destruction to innocents. Yang spots Summer in the living room working on some notes. The blonde gulps.

"Mom...?" Yang asks causing Summer to turn to her from the table. Summer has a bit of a tired look on her face though she looks like about to finish the work. Yang has a look of sadness and anger in her eyes.

"Yes sweetie?" Summer replied.

"...Why? Why work with the First Order?" Yang asks much to Summer's surprise then despair.

"Yang, the First Order is evil and I know...but its necessary evil. They gave us money to make our lives better! With this research, we can move somewhere else better. We don't have to see Unkar 24/7 also." Summer explained.

"But how can you do this to dad?!" Yang screamed getting Phasma's attention outside of the house who turns around but looks straight. Yang heard the stories of her father, a heroic rebel soldier who fought in the battle of Yavin.

"How dare you do this to him! He fought people like the First Order and died saving us from them!" Yang continued. Phasma enters the door with Yang who is surprised turning to her quickly.

"Ms. Xiao Long, please get back to bed." Phasma ordered.

"NO! My sister and I aren't living with you or mom!" Yang screamed before throwing a plate at the trooper who gets out of the way. Yang runs in the halls of the house though its a short one and spots Ruby who is still sleeping. Yang shakes Ruby which causes her to wake up.

"Ruby, get up! We're leaving! Yang informed. Ruby gets up while adjusting her eyes as Yang shuts and locks the door.

"Yang? Why are we leaving? Did mom say so?" Ruby asks tiredly.

"No, I said so! Come on!" Yang opens the window of the house. She knows her planet has misty nights so it gives them an advantage. Yang turns to Ruby as she reaches out to her. Ruby has a conflicted look on her face and confusion also...suddenly, a red lightsaber blade pierces through the door and begins to slice it down. Ruby screams and grabs Yang's hand. The two run out of the house while alarms go off and Phasma and Summer running outside to look for them.

"Yang, what's going on!?" Ruby asks frantically while running.

"I'm keeping you safe that's what!" Yang replied. The mist begins to form as Yang grabs Ruby's hand and pulls her into the mist with troopers in hot pursuit. They can barely see anything...suddenly, a figure in the mist walks towards them revealing herself to be captain Phasma. The armored captain walks towards while stormtroopers emerge from the mist. Yang is ready to fight...only for the troopers to get gunned down by something with Phasma being throw on the ground. Emerging from the mist is Zeb Orellios armed with his Lasat honor guard blaster. Yang tries to make a run for it but he holsters his weapon.

"I'm with the Resistance, no need to be scared." Zeb informed.

"Follow me." He continued and readies his blaster. The Lasat runs with Yang and Ruby to a ship nearby with the captain's face being obscured by the light but they can make out a figure.

"First Order is here! We got to go!" Zeb warned the captain.

"Wait, I thought this place barely has any First Order activity!" The captain replied. Another figure appears beside him but Yang can make out her appearance, she is wearing what appears to be a helmet and has dual blasters holstered on her hips.

"Well I guess they took an interest. I found these two being chased by Phasma!" Zeb replied. The captain moves out of the way and signals them to get on.

"Get them in the ship, we're leaving!" He ordered.

"Just before the fun starts?" The female figure asks.

"We're under prepared for this so yes." The captain answered. Yang and Ruby run inside the ship and they can make out his appearance too. He has tanned skin and blue hair...the ship flies off while clearing the mist revealing several stormtroopers and flies off.

* * *

Years later.

Ruby Rose wakes up on her bed in the Resistance base in D'Quar. They signed up years ago after Zeb and his crew dropped them off here as the two sisters told them everything. They can't just smuggle them to the New Republic and if they did, they don't have any family there too. So the Resistance took them in though as residents in the base. Years later, they soon signed up with Ruby being an infantryman and Yang being a pilot. She can't believe they got to meet Poe Dameron also. Ruby gets from her bed and looks at the mirror. On the mirror is a picture of her, Summer, and Yang all together before Summer sold her soul to the First Order. She hopes one day they can be a family again in sadness.


End file.
